


Raising

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2020, Married Ellick, Proud parents Ellick, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Fictober 2020Day 10: "All I ever wanted"
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Raising

It was Cody Torres’s 5th grade graduation today, and the Torreses was delighted.

“Cody? You ready to go?” Ellie called up to his son’s bedroom. She had helped him to pick out what he wanted to wear for the big day and he insisted he should change himself because now he’s a big boy.

“Coming mama!” Following the reply was a set of running footsteps down the stairs.

Ellie couldn’t help but teared up a bit at the sight of her son coming down the stairs, dressed in a button up and jean shorts looking as smart as ever. And she wondered when did her baby boy got this big.

“Oh honey you look so sharp!” Ellie lifted a hand to brush his hair out of his eyes. 

“Thank you mama!” The boy smiled sweetly at him mother.

“Now come on, get your backpack and shoes, papa’s waiting in the car”

The family arrived to the school and Cody ran off to join his class for preparations, waving goodbye to his parents with a big smile on his face.

Nick and Ellie waved him off, and linked their hands as they walked through the exhibition set up throughout the campus showcasing the students’ work.

“Can’t believe our little boy is graduating 5th grade already” Ellie sighed with a bit of amusement, pride evident in her voice.

“I know babe, me neither” Nick dropped a kiss on the back of Ellie’s hand he’s holding, “Thank you for raising such a good kid”

“With you Nick, raising such a good kid with you. _All I ever wanted_ ”


End file.
